The mission of the UCLA Head Injury Research Center is to establish a multidisciplinary academic effort to study brain injuries and their outcomes. The team consists of researchers and clinicians in neurosurgery, neurophysiology, epidemiology, biochemistry, biomechanics, radiology, neurology, neuropathology, psychology, psychiatry, and rehabilitation. The theme of the Center is to identify predictors of favorable or unfavorable outcome following brain injury and to define them regionally. Knowledge of these predictors, be they metabolic, structural, functional, epidemiologic, or behavioral, will prevent altogether the occurrence of brain injury or will guide the development of new treatments which will improve outcome. A series of highly focused multidisciplinary research projects will be conducted in four primary realms; epidemiology, acute brain metabolic dysfunction, chronic brain metabolic dysfunction and neurobehavioral outcome, and a basic laboratory study of the neurochemical, metabolic and behavioral sequelae of traumatic brain injury. We will accomplish our mission by: -Establishing and maintaining an organizational structure which will facilitate and enhance multidisciplinary, interdepartmental, and interagency efforts to promote research, disseminate findings, and train specialists in brain injury. -Promote and conduct interdisciplinary research on brain injury causes, treatment and outcomes. -Enhance, expand, or develop ongoing training opportunities in brain injury prevention, treatment, and rehabilitation for researchers, practitioners, and public health community agencies. -Disseminate brain injury research findings to researchers, practitioners, and public health agencies. -Evaluate Center progress and begin to identify and attract other funding resources to assure that the activities of the UCLA Brain Injury Research Center expand and continue beyond the five-year funding allocation.